SOS! Our older siblings are getting married!
by Lady Arabella Malfoy
Summary: A small piece about Wally/Kuki relationship through the eyes of Joey and Mushi. INTERVIEWs is not taken into consideration.


**A/N: Hello to everyone! During one sleepless night I was thinking of what to write about. I wanted to do a fic of Wally/Kuki**** for quite some time and then I thought that Mushi and Joey were never actually taken into consideration in this relationship. So this little crazy idea appeared in my head… It is actually a two piece but I decided not to divide it into chapters.**

**Disclaimer: KND is not mine but belongs to its rightful owners.**

**SOS!!! Our older siblings are getting married!**

**My Brother and I**

My big brother and I are the best buddies! He is the best older brother ever! Oh, I forgot to mention, my brother's name is Wally, but I call him simply Wal, you know why? Because he is like this big wall for me. When I was still in kindergarten (Yuck! How parents can torture their kids like that? This is all a big conspiracy to take kids' childhoods' precious free time. Now I know all about it, I am a KND member after all. Don't tell my bro!), so yeah, in the kindergarten I only needed to mention Wally's name and all those sissies covered in fear. I was pretty tough myself, but you know how it happens sometimes... Some older bully starts picking on you just because you are small and can't fight back. Okay, I admit I couldn't fight back at that time, but cut me some slack, I was like three of four!

And then my big bro appeared on the scene. I couldn't help but tell him, with tears and everything. I am so disgusted with myself, remembering this! So he comes once to pick me up and sees the same bully throwing mud at me. You know what he did? Wanna know? Of course you want! So he takes him by the collar, Wal wasn't much higher, mind you, and drags him away. I saw like bro put him back on his feet, told him something and that was it! Nobody was bullied by the guy ever since. Wally was, no, is my hero!

My big bro is really tough, nobody messes with him. He still holds a record for suspensions in middle school. It was mostly for starting fights with, well, everyone, low or high graders, didn't matter. I once asked, what had been the reason for all of them, of course, besides the point to show who was the man there. And you know what, he never told me! Me! His little brother! Just something about knowing after growing up. Phew! I don't want to grow up! KND is Heaven for kids, I don't want to turn into a cruddy teenager!!!

Speaking of teenagers, there is one girl I absolutely hate! She is only like five years older than me, but pushes me around like a boss or something. And what more, treats me like some cruddy plushy, hugs me and stuff. Yuck! And Wal just smirks. You know this little smirk, as if he knows something I don't. It irritates me to no end, not as much as those hugs though. The girl's name is Mushi, but I call her Sushi, I must fight back somehow! She just scolds me as if I am a three year old baby, with finger and all. Brrrrrr! And Wally scolds me too, he says I need to learn to accept her. Why on Earth for? I am not going to live with her so why bother? She did start to visit awfully often lately though...

But the girl I hate even more is her older sister! This is a complete MONSTER! _I_ am even afraid of her at times. Why is that you ask? Because the moment she comes by or even calls, my super tough brother turns in a complete mush with jelly legs and unmoving tongue! And this is the man who runs for the USA Boxing Champion in light weight!

The process of his downfall started when I entered second grade, so he was somewhere in high school (how he managed to get so far in his studies remains a mystery to me). So one day he comes home all smiley, only not dancing; I instantly marked this behavior as suspicious. When I confronted him about the reason, he said that he had finally found the courage to ask Kookie out. I was outrageous!

First of all my big bro _doesn't_ need to find courage for anything, he can kick _anybody's_ butt! And secondly... ASKING SOMEBODY OUT?! Where was the world going? We are men, we don't need some girly girls to spoil our cool world! I still think this way, by the way.

So for me this „going out" stuff ended with less time with my bro. That's why Kuki Sanban aka Croocked Sun became my enemy number one. They did take me to those „dates" of theirs. Like when was this camping on the beach. It was pretty cool, if not for Wally's drooling because of seeing his girlfriend in a swimming suit. Disgusting! Sushi was with her boyfriend too, and he was even worse in the drooling department, the guy didn't even try to hide it. So not to be sick from all this couply dovely stuff, I built sand castles and caught a couple of crabs for dinner. So it wasn't that awful after all.

But one time I really was angry with him about all this dating thing. It happened when Wal was in high school, he was participating in box fights already at that time. It was the very first fight I was allowed to watch, so I was exited to the point of wetting myself. Just before the fight Wal's coach tells him that his precious girlfriend broke her leg and is now at the hospital. That idiot wanted to rush to her the very moment!!! I mean common! The fight was in just a minute! Thanks God the coach had some brains after all and didn't let him leave. So I am sitting on the bench, waiting for my big bro to kick his opponent's butt, but what do I get? Wally sends the guy into knock out in four minutes and runs away without even waiting for the referee to announce his victory. How crazy is that?!

There was actually one positive fact about having Crooked Sun around Wally all this time. With her on the tribunes, he was fighting his best and always won, even if her shrieks of „Go Wally!" and „You are the best!" were making me deaf. Another thing wasn't exactly good, but it is for you to decide... The thing is, Wally actually lets her stitch him up after the fights, her studying for a medic and all that. He even forced me to endure her treatment when I scraped my knee pretty badly.

All in all I don't even know how all of this happened. One day we were playing duck ball (I am school champion this year, Nationals are just waiting for us!) and the next – Kooks this, Kooks that. Brrrr! I once decided to talk to him about it, like man to man, you know. I asked him why he became such a sissy, why he didn't spend any more time with me, his dear brother? He only said again that I would know when I grew up. Ha! I don't want to! I want to become a boxing champion like my brother, I don't want to pin over some cruddy girl who will turn me into wobbling jelly on mere appearance. No way!

**My Sister and I**

Hurray! I am going to be the Maid of Honor on my big sister's wedding! There is so much to do! It must be absolutely perfect! Even if with such groom it is destined to be a disaster. What does she see in this brute anyway? He is neither intelligent, rich, cool nor handsome! Okay, he does have quite a good body from all the boxing and playing volleyball in school, but this is the only good thing about him. And volleyball is for losers! Football – that's a cool game! All those players are totally dreamy! On the other hand, they are quite boring. I know, I've dated half of them.

But back to my sister's choice for the life companion... He is a total brute! I am sure he doesn't even know what romantic means. All those dates they went to were either sport games or ice-cream parlors. What low class is that?

I wonder how they started dating in the first place. It all started somewhere in high school. For some reason they kept it in secret for quite some time. Even I was told after three months of so. How could Kookie hide it from me, her younger sister? Also the big question is why she didn't ask me for any dating tips because she hadn't dated anyone before this Wallabee guy. Who was she waiting for? To my mind, he is as far from Prince Charming as possible.

His presents don't lack originality though. I myself am quite tired of roses and chocolates. I especially liked the necklace made of sea shells for one year anniversary. Where did he buy that one, I wonder?

And one time we went to an aquapark. It was a double date (don't have the foggiest memory who was my boyfriend at that time) and Kuki was fussing all over him the whole trip to the park. He told her to stop, because he had learned to swim after the accident. I couldn't help but ask what accident they were talking about. Kuki _whispered _into my ear that Wally saved her once from drowning even he couldn't swim at that time. What was the deal with the whispering, I don't exactly know, but I was quite impressed. My opinion of Wallabee Beatles rose a tiny bit. We actually had quite a good time. My boyfriend surely couldn't toss me that high to do a bomb jump. When you need man's strength, you must call Wally.

Kuki once dragged me to one of his boxing matches. I HATE SUCH THINGS! What amusing can be in watching two brutes beating each other? Kuki said that somebody must look after Joey. By the way, Joey is Wally's younger brother. About eleven or something. He is as rude as his brother and pouts all the time as if the whole world is against him. But he is also so CUTE! I just can't help but hug him all the time! Anyway. I only agreed to go because someone had to take responsibility for the kid.

I being a pro cheerleader was repulsed by Kuki cheering technique, but it actually seemed to work. And works till now too. It was quite overwhelming to listen how the whole hall chanted, "Beat him Beatles!" and Kuki's "Go, go, Wally!" When the fight was over Kookie rushed to the dressing room to "bondage Wally's wounds". I said something like "take your time" with a clear undertone. My innocent big sister just gave me a confused look. Common! Even I won't mind touching that body all sweaty and shiny… Stop Mushi! This is your sister's boyfriend who you are having naughty thoughts about! Just of curiosity I knocked on the locker room's door in half an hour and was welcomed in. Kuki was actually nursing his jaw! "Don't you want to kiss it all better?" I teased. (I am her sister, how can I pass the opportunity) and what Kuki responded? "If I was going to, would we let you in?" Innocent my ass! I actually bet she did, because they told me to bring Joey home and vanished! How cruel is that? Leaving me with this heartless little monster and go to have some time in private?! Okay, I admit the plan was quite good, but it was me who had to deal with that stubborn brat who didn't want to head home before getting a soda.

I was really surprised when they made it through high school together. I thought it would be half a year at most. But it was one year and then another… I finally asked her what she saw in him. "He is very kind," Kuki answered. My jaw dropped. I remember quite all right how he makes a pizza out of everybody on the ring. How could such a man be nice and even kind was totally beyond my understanding.

From that day on I closely followed their relationship in attempt to understand what keeps them together. And you know what? I didn't find anything extraordinary. I mean, they did what all couples do on dates. Thanks God there were no snogging for me to witness, just some almost innocent pecks. On the other hand, what is the point in dating if you don't get snogged senseless? Where is the passion then?

There was one thing through. There were dates I was supposed not to know about. Kuki thinks that I am not observant at all. And having my bedroom on the second floor, I just _couldn't possibly_ hear pebbles being thrown at her first floor window. And then Kuki getting out of the window into the arms of her awaiting Romeo. Pity we don't have a balcony. Well, I don't know what they were doing on those night rendezvous: walking under the moonlight or doing something R-rated, but I surely can classify it as a romantic strike in their relationship. Maybe I am too harsh towards the guy.

Once Kuki was getting ready for the special date on Valentine's and I asked her if the special night was also in the plan. They've been dating for a year already and were not exactly kids anymore so… Her face was priceless! She turned redder and redder until, I could bet, smoke started coming out of her ears. I almost got deaf because of her shouts and accusations of thinking of her as a slut and completely irresponsible and something else… I couldn't quite hear through all the yelling. The tirade was finished with a dignified, "I made clear to Wally that I am waiting till the wedding." So the subject have been raised I thought with glee. So Wallabee Beatles isn't that simple after all. And waiting till the wedding? Kuki will stay a virgin forever if she continues to date him.

Or so I thought. After FIVE years of dating (who can date this long?!!) he actually proposed. Kuki is still on the Seventh Heaven. I am not blind, you know, I can see the signs. I think _the whole town_ knows how much she loves her Wally. If she finds something to love him for, I can't object, can I? I want my big sister to be happy and if this buffoon makes her happy, what can I do?

I know what – run to my dress fitting! The wedding is in two months! Oh and I am taking my new boyfriend as a date, he is from Wally's boxing club, he is quite nice too.

**A/N: So this is it. Hopefully I didn't make Mushi sound like a slut or something, she is supposed to be an airhead, but not in the Kookie way. Hopefully, you see all the themes and paralells I put into this little fic. Reveiws are always welcome.**


End file.
